Gibdo
Der Gibdo (auch unter dem Namen Wickel-Zombie oder Mumie bekannt) ist ein mumifizierter Gegner in verschiedenen The-Legend-of-Zelda-Spielen. Sie haben eine Ähnlichkeit mit den Zombies. Sie sind weiß umgekleidet und haben die gleiche Größe, wie die Zombies. In 3D-Spielen besitzen Gibdos die selben Verhaltensweisen, wie die Zombies, Remorts und Zombieritter. Man kann sie auch Mumien nennen. Zombieritter sehen die Gibdos ähnlich, allerdings greifen sie Link mit ihren Schwertern an. In anderen Spielen, die eine Vogelperpektive haben, laufen sie auf Link zu, spüren aber seine Anwesenheit nicht. Sie sind bekannt dafür, dass sie bei einem Angriff von Link ausgeführt nicht zurückschrecken, was das Besiegen der Gibdos umso mehr erschwert. In den 3D-Spielen haben Gibdos und die anderen ähnlichen Kreaturen menschenähnliche Verhaltensweisen. Wenn sie Link sehen, schreien sie und gehen auf Link zu und beißen ihn. In den 3D-Spielen besitzen sie kein freundliches Verhalten und zeigen keine Gnade, besitzen auch keine Gefühle. Zombies und Gibdos besitzen immernoch menschliche Fähigkeiten und Verhaltensweisen (wie z.B. gehen und sitzen), obwohl sie bereits alle ihre Fahigkeiten als Toter verloren haben. Igos du Ikana, ein untoter Krieger und König des Ikana Canyons, beschreibt, dass alle ihre gesamten Gefühle, wie z.B. das Vergeben von Fehlern eines Menschen, verschwanden und vergaßen. Gibdos und Zombies gehören zu den Untoten in der Welt von Hyrule. Da sie in den 3D-Titeln die selben Verhaltenweisen wie die Zombies haben, kann Link die selben Angriffsmethoden anwenden. Auftritte In The Legend of Zelda thumb|leftHier treten die Gibdos erstmals auf, jedoch stellen sie nur einfache Gegner dar und lassen sich einfach mit dem Schwert besiegen. Man trifft sie nur in Dungeons. Allerdings laufen sie gefühlslos auf Link zu, auch wenn man sie verletzt. In A Link to the Past thumb|leftGibdos tauchen hier nur im Skelletwald auf. Wenn sie Link sehen, versuchen sie ihn zu erreichen, selbst wenn es direkt nicht möglich ist. Sie sind sehr zäh, lassen sich aber mithilfe des Feuerstabes oder dem Feuermedaillon gut erledigen. Wenn man sie mit der Lampe anbrennt, werden sie zu Skeletten. Das funktioniert auch mit anderen Items, die Verbrennungen hervorrufen können. In Link's Awakening thumbDie Gibdos lassen sich leicht mit dem Schwert oder dem Bumerang besiegen. Sie fühlen sich in der Adlerfestung und dem Reptilienfelsen heimisch. In Ocarina of Time Hinweis: In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time und in der Remakeversion heißt ein Gibdo '''Wickel-Zombie. thumb|left|70pxSobald Link in die Nähe der Gibdos tritt, schreien diese und paralysieren Link, bzw. umklammern ihn. Man findet sie im Brunnen von Kakariko und im Schattentempel. Link kann sie mittels Dins Feuerinferno oder mit Feuer-Pfeile angreifen. Beide Items können Verbrennungen hervorrufen. Allerdings wird das einem nicht viel helfen: die Bandagen verbrennen und aus ihm wird ein Zombie. Zombies sind die zweite Form eines Gibdos, wenn sie ihre Bandagen durch Verbrennungen verlieren. In Majoras Mask Die Gibdos haben hier ihre wichtigste Rolle. Mithilfe von Gibdos Maske kann thumb|70px|Ein Gibdo unter dem Brunnen von Ikana.man mit ihnen sprechen und sie thumb|Gibdos umzingeln die Musik-Box.greifen Link nicht an. Zombies greifen Link auch nicht an, wenn er diese Maske trägt. Im Brunnen muss man den Gibdos verschiedene Gegenstände bringen, um den Spiegelschild (Majora's Mask) zu erhalten. Zuerst begegnet Link vier Gibdos im Ikana Canyon, wo sie ein Haus, die Musik-Box, umzingeln. Im Haus befindet befindet sich ein Mann, der aufgrund seiner Studie zu einem Gibdo wurde. Jedoch ist der Wissenschafter nicht vollständig ein Gibdo; er ist noch ein Mensch. Weil die Gibdos seine Aura (eines Gibdos) spüren können, wollen sie ihn freundlich begrüßen und ihn in den Untergrund zerren. Ein Gibdo stand schon bereits vor der Tür des Hauses und wollte rein, wurde aber von Pamela herausgeführt. Die Gibdos können die Musik der Musik-Box nicht ertragen, wenn die Musik aktiviert wird. Sie verschwinden in den Untergrund, wenn sie die Musik hören. Das Lied heißt: Lebt wohl, ihr Gibdos. Gibdos kann man nicht vereppeln, wenn Link die Garos Maske oder das Helm des Hauptmanns trägt; sie greifen ihn an. Ein Zombie hingegen fällt auf diese beiden Masken herein und fangen an zu tanzen. Die einzigste Maske, die Link vor Gibdos (und auch vor Zombies) schützen kann, ist die Gibdos Maske. Wenn Link diese Maske trägt, denkt ein Zombie oder ein Gibdo, Link sei einer von ihnen. Sie starren auf Link die ganze Zeit, wenn er mit der Maske nahe zu ihnen kommt. Mit der Maske kann Link mit ihnen kommunizieren und er erfährt ganz schnell, dass die Gibdos unter dem Brunnen habgierig sind. Gibdos tanzen nicht, wenn sie zu Zombies werden; sie besitzen immernoch das selbe Verhalten wie vorhin - sie greifen Link an, wenn er die Garos Maske oder das Helm des Hauptmanns trägt. Hinzu kommt noch, dass Link auch mit einem Zombie sprechen kann. Dies wirkt allerdings nur unter dem Brunnen, weil die Zombies immernoch Gibdos sind, auch wenn sie verbrannt wurden. Zombies trifft man thumb|Ein Gibdo läuft an Goronen-Link vorbei und bemerkt ihn nicht.im Felsenturm und in den Ruinen von Ikana. Bei ihre Begegnungen an diese Orte erkennt man, dass sie nicht mumifiziert sind. Genau diese Zombies tanzen. Gibdos und Zombies können Goronen-Link nicht angreifen, weil er zu breit ist. Deku-Link kann auch von beiden nicht angegriffen werden, weil er zu klein ist. Zora-Link kann angegriffen werden. Wenn ein Gibdo an Link vorbeiläuft, ohne dass sich Link kein Stück bewegt, bemerken sie ihn nicht. Gibdos und Zombies sind also blind. Fraglich ist hierbei, wieso sie Link anschreien und anschauen. Das liegt daran, dass ein Gibdo und ein Zombie sich Geräusche orientieren. Wenn Link sich bewegt, also an ihnen vorbeiläuft, können sie seine Bewegung hören und sie orientieren sich auch danach. Gibdo spricht mit Link.jpg|Ein Gibdo begrüßt Link mit "Hinfoooort!". Gibdo (als Zombie) spricht mit Link.jpg|Das tut auch dieser Zombie Gibdo ! Gibdo-als Wissenschaftsbild (Majora's Mask).jpg|Eine wissenschaftliche Darstellung eines Gibdos (Majora's Mask). ' Oracle-Serien Gibdos bewegen sich im Raum umher und laufen nicht auf Link zu, weil sie ihn nicht sehen können. Ein Gibdo kann Link anstürmen und dabei auch warscheinlich zur Seite gehen. Wenn man ein Gibdo angreift, schrecken sie nicht zurück. Man sollte ein Gibdo am besten nicht verbrennen, denn ansonsten wird der Gibdo zu einem schnellbeweglichen Stalfos. en:Gibdo es:Gibdo fr:Momie zh-tw:吉波得 Kategorie:Gegner aus: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Gegner aus: The Minish Cap Kategorie:Gegner aus: Four Swords Adventure Kategorie:Gegner aus: Four Swords Kategorie:Gegner aus: Oracle of Seasons Kategorie:Gegner aus: Oracle of Ages Kategorie:Gegner aus: Majora's Mask Kategorie:Gegner aus: Link's Awakening Kategorie:Gegner aus: A Link to the Past Kategorie:Gegner aus: The Legend of Zelda Kategorie:Gegner aus: Hyrule Warriors